


Black Friday

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble cargument written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) [Say What](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/391255.html).

"I have a plan of attack!"

"I didn't ever doubt it."

"You’re making fun of me? This is serious business. This would be a nightmare without a plan."

"I would never do that. I'm your backup. I'm here to make sure you’re stocked on grenades."

"It's a mall full of civilians, Danny. No grenades. I'm not as uncivilized as you think."

"No, you've just got a plan of attack to infiltrate a mall to buy your niece a Christmas present."

"It's Black Friday, it would be negligent to infiltrate without a plan."

"Have you ever seen _Jingle all the way_?"


End file.
